


Pokemon Parody Episode 43: Rock

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [43]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob learns about a hidden item that's found by "clicking A".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 43: Rock

Even though going South from Lavender Town to the sleeping Snorlax would have been much faster, Bob went around the Snorlax, and back to Route 11. By the time he got to Vermilion City he was tired, so he rested. Finally, he entered Route 11.   
It looked much like he remembered: grassy and boring. Though he did think it was more interesting than Route 6. He walked to the alleged end of the route, but something caught his eyes. He saw an old fashioned dressed man by a rock.   
Bob went over to the man who, unsurprisingly, forced him to battle him. After the battle, the man spoke to him.   
"You see that rock right there?" He noticed the man had an odd accent.   
"Uh," Bob looked over at the rock, which had his attention during the battle, "Yeah."   
"Go over to it and press the A button."   
"A... button? What button?"   
"Oh right, this isn't a game. Just search the rock anyway."   
Bob searched the rock and found an ultra ball. He held it up as though he were a character from another series.   
"Cool, thanks." Bob walked away, towards the Snorlax.   
"Hey wait, kid! I wanted it!"


End file.
